Daniella Death
Daniella Death is the daughter of the Grim Reaper and attends Monster High. Personality Daniella is normally very cheery, hyperactive and lives in a world of her own. She can very easily distracted and always cracking jokes, but fails to understand sarcasm and hates changes in her routine. She is obsessed with history and can talk for hours on the subject, she finds normie history a lot more interesting than monster history. Most students view her as a bit of a freak because of her interest, causing her to be the victim of teasing from time to time, but it takes more than a few mean ghouls to dampen her spirits. She sometimes helps her dad fill in the Death Check-In book, which she enjoys doing as she likes facts and valid infomation like birthdays and ages. Physical Decription Daniella has long, blonde hair that reaches half way down her back. Her body has a skeleton pattern on it, though it is unknown if she is an actual skeleton or if it's just face paint. Classic Monster Daniella is the daughter of the Grim Reaper, the personification of death, who reaps people's souls or appears when they are about to die. Daniella is based on the Grim Reaper (aka Death) from the TV series Horrible Histories on a segment called "Stupid Deaths" in which a person from history will tell Death about their death, which is unusual and could be considered stupid. Death will then laugh at the person's death and send them through to the afterlife. Death is portrayed as a cheery and sarcastic character. Relationships Family Daniella lives with her father, Death. Little is known about her mother. Friends Daniella doesn't have any friends, so to speak, but it doesn't seem to bother her. Some students are nice to her, though, but aren't exactly "friends". Pet Daniella owns a cat called Louis, a cat who was killed in the volcanic eruption of Mt. Vesuvius at Pompeii in 79 AD. He is covered in ash but is a really good pet. Romance Daniella doesn't show any interest in dating, though she does have a crush on TV presenter Barney Horrorwood. Clothing Basic Daniella wears a long-sleeved, knee-length black dress underneath a short-sleeved, button-up black jacket. She also wears black boots with a glittery double scythe emblem, she wears earrings with the same double scythe design. Dawn of the Dance Daniella wears a short, black, elbow length sleeved Victorian inspired dress. She also wears black Victorian lace-up boots, white gloves with a black ribbon detail and a black and white lace flower hair piece. Her hair is worn back in tight curls inspired by Stuart times. Gloom Beach Daniella wears a white swimdress with orange, teal and blue details. She also wears a shaker braclet (an Incan braclet made from dried llama toenails...obviously not real ones in Daniella's case) and jade and gold sandals. She wears her hair down with two small buns on top. Dead Tired Daniella wears a black pyjama t-shirt with Stupid Deaths written on it and black ankle length pyjama bottoms with a skull and scythe design. She also wears white slippers with a skull design. Ascareness Campaign Daniella is dressed to raise awareness of autism. She wears a black, late 1930's style dress on top of black leggings with white puzzle piece details. She also wears shoes with puzzle piece buckles, a black and white bead neck lace and black and white bead braclet on her right arm. Gallery Daniellaskullette.PNG|Daniella's skullette Trivia *Daniella was originally designed as a joke character without any real background who would only be used as a background character. *Daniella bares a huge resemblance to the Create-a-Monster Skeleton Girl, though this purely concidence. *Daniella shows some symptoms of an autistic spectrum condition (most likely Asperger's Syndrome), though nothing is confirmed due to her creator not wanting to offend anyone. *Daniella is the member of the Comic Club run by Ghoulia Yelps. *Daniella can't stand the smell of fish, the feel of sequins, sandpaper and scratchy wool and hates the sound of loud clarinets. *Daniella owns a Blue Creeper badge and wears it on her backpack. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Character girls Category:Girls Category:Original Characters Category:Grim Reaper Category:Death characters Category:BarbarianKnight3's OCs Category:Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Girl Characters Category:Girl OCS Category:Girl OC's Category:Original Character Girls